


Kids These Days.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Petya - Canon 'verse [32]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, ImpSec's cunning use of bribery and positive reinforcement, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Yay WIP finishing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Obviously, I had to tell someone at once. Trying to handle it all by myself would be unacceptably dangerous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids These Days.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**avanti_90**](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Miles, "Obviously, I had to tell someone at once. Trying to handle it all by myself would be unacceptably dangerous."_.
> 
> A WIP since July, 2011, now finished! :D :D :D

Miles has been seeing this coming since the day Elizabeth informed him that, _no_ , you _can't_ do the impossible, because if you managed it, that meant it was possible, and _if_ what you meant to say was that you could do what people _thought_ was impossible, then you should just _say_ that and not try to make it seem like you can do something that is, by definition, _not possible_ to do, so stop saying you can do the impossible, Da, we know you can't!

Then Petya had teased her about expecting the unexpected and then Allegre had started laughing and had to excuse himself.

This is Miles's punishment for hitting people with his brain when he was a kid. He's sure of it.

What happened is that Petya and Allegre decided, _finally_ , to get married. (Miles probably should get around to calling him Guy, but he's sleeping with Miles's brother, so Miles can call him whatever he wants.) The kids have collectively decided that this is, one, a surprise, and two, very romantic.

Miles has been informed by all of his children separately that Allegre and Petya have an amazing love story, that they've been close friends for years, decades!, a long time, Da!, and then someone almost hurt Uncle Petya ("he missed," Petya had told the kids. "Not by much," Allegre added darkly, but not when the kids could hear.) and then Uncle Guy and Uncle Petya realized they were in love!, and that they had to get married!, and isn't it a good story, Da?

"A very good story," Miles says to Petya after recounting one of these tales. "Is any of it true?"

Petya looks thoughtful. "Well, I have known him for a long time."

Once upon a time, Miles had hoped that Petya settling down and getting married would mean he would _stop_ giving Miles headaches. Miles is older and wiser now and knows that's as likely as a snowstorm on Beta Colony or the Cetagandans apologizing for anything. But still. "Emotions, Petya," he says. "Really. You could admit you have some."

"Of course I have some," Petya says. "They're in storage between the earmuffs and the explosives."

Of course they are.

Petya and Allegre have been terrible influences on Miles's kids, both separately and together, but Allegre's influence has been the worst on little Elizabeth. She and Taura somehow -- Miles isn't entirely clear on the details other than that he would have been pleased to call the scheme his when he was younger -- have managed to destroy one of the laundry rooms using only the contents of Ekaterin's garden.

Then Elizabeth comes immediately up to the First Parlor, where Miles and Ekaterin and Petya and Allegre are having an Adults Only dinner, and gives a detailed, unapologetic report that Miles would really have been pleased to call his when he was younger. Simon would have returned it with much fewer corrections than Miles's actual reports about utilizing unconventional supplies in creative and destructive ways.

"You did the right thing by telling us immediately," Allegre says approvingly and offers her one of the pastries from the dessert tray.

Elizabeth takes it while simultaneously rolling her eyes at stupid grown-ups. Yes, this is definitely Miles's punishment for his childhood. " _Obviously_ , I had to tell someone at once. Trying to handle it all by myself would be _unacceptably_ dangerous."

"You're a terrible influence, Allegre," Miles says to him.

"I try," Allegre says.


End file.
